Speak now, or forever hold your peace
by unbrroken
Summary: Songfic; Speak Now - Taylor Swift. Ron/Hermione. I had this idea for a long time, but never had the time to write it until now. Please read and review? c: For all HP fans!


**Sorry if its not perfect I haven't written a fan fic in a long time. Positive reviews appreciated! I hope you enjoy. xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Speak Now<strong>

I get out of bed, feeling gloomy. This isn't shocking knowing what today is. Ronald Weasley is getting married. A few years have passed once Harry defeated bloody Lord Voldemort, and the wizarding world finally felt in peace. The Trio still went strong. Harry is now happily married to Ginny, which was no big surprise. Sometimes when I visit them at their house, I feel a sudden rush of emotions. Wishing I had what Harry and Ginny has. When you see them together, you can feel their love radiating through the room. I wish I could feel that someday, for someone. Although, I already have felt that way for someone.

Ronald Weasley.

What's the point to lie to myself? During the whole time I've known Ron, there has been something there. Even though both Ron and I brushed it off. Look where it had gotten me. Ron is as of today marrying Lavender. Thinking about that bloody dilemma, I struggle to choose to get up and start my regular day, or should I lie down and sulk. In the end I got out of bed, walking to the nearest mirror. Looking at my own reflection was as if I was looking at a ghost. You could see the weariness in me. Honestly, it didn't even look like Hermione Granger. _Get a grip Hermione! Who cares if you're not invited to Ron's wedding! _Sadly, I do care though. It's typical that Lavender wouldn't invite me. Unlike a certain someone, she knew there was something going on. People may call me brilliant, but when it comes to love, not so much.

Still staring at myself in the mirror a sudden, brilliant idea came to mind. Lavender won't change me. I had to get ready now, I know my feelings, and I'm not going to let the moment pass by. Dashing around my room, picking dress after dress from my wooden closet, I finally found a fitting dress for the occasion. It was a light pink, flowing, puffy dress. Once I tried it on, I saw it was a fit. I believed I would be noticed too. This was a horrid thought, since I was sneaking in.

Fixing my hair was a real challenge, but once it was done and I was ready I dashed out the door and disapparated. I appeared to be across the street from the church. It was a sunny day, beautiful for a couple getting married. Too bad someone was going to crash the party. I started walking into the church and stood at a corner where I wasn't that visible. Everyone was sitting down, waiting for the bride to make her majestic entrance that would leave everyone breathless. And the future to be husband mesmerized. Once I caught a glimpse of Ron he looked rather bored. His ginger hair, shiny, and his muscular body, in a tux. His childish face still there though. I can still remember our first year at Hogwarts, when we became friends. Deep inside me, he'll always be that little boy, who was terrified of spiders. I smiled at the memory. Looking over my surroundings, I noticed it was a grand wedding. Very important members of the wizarding world were here. Ron's family, Lavender's snobby family was there. I caught a glimpse of the happy Potter couple.

Harry spots me, and starts walking over to me. "Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't invited!" He was speaking rather loud and I just shh'ed him.

In a whisper Harry asks, "Well? Are you going to explain, or am I just going to be talking to the wall?"

"I feel insulted. Even if Lavender hates me, I'm Ron's friend! It would be unforgivable if I didn't come."

Harry looked like he was buying it for a second, then he frowned. He knows me too well. "Just don't do anything you'll regret."

I felt appalled. "Oh Harry, never." I quickly smiled. A nervous smile.

"Would you like to sit with me and Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I'd love to, but no thanks. Remember I'm not invited."

"Ah." He said, thinking. Right then the bells started ringing, and the music started playing, so Harry gave me a 'see you later' glance and walked right over to Ginny, gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek while he sat down.

Everyone started to get quiet, and I wondered why. Then I noticed Lavender walking slowly, and at good pace, down the aisle. I glanced at Ron, and his face looked indifferent. Ever since Lavender and Ron got back together he seemed different. As if he wasn't completely happy. I never did anything about it because if he weren't happy then why would he stay with Lavender? But now I'm worrying about my happiness. Not Ron's.

The service was boring me honestly, but what made my eyes lit up and my heart go to a stop for three seconds was when the priest said, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Right then, it felt as if time stopped. I was nervous; my hands started trembling as I started walking down so I could be viewed by everyone. Everyone starts looking at me, as I'm gaining my strength. I don't notice anyone, I'm just looking at Ron and he's looking at me, mesmerized.

With a reasonable voice I say, "I'm not the kind of girl, who should barge in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." I say, with a painful expression on my face. All these different emotions start flowing inside of me, so I walk a little closer, and say, "Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow, you need to hear me out." After that, Lavender started eying me with her devilish eyes. I got outside and waited. I was becoming impatient. The sun is still out, but I can't believe I just did that! After five to ten minutes I see the ginger boy I love. I say, "Let me explain."

He said, "You don't need to." Right then and there, he walks towards me slowly, looking straight into my eyes. A million things running through my head, but once I feel his breath against mine, it all suddenly stops. He puts his hand besides my neck, and gets closer to me if it were possible. I lean in, and so does he, until I feel my lips touch his. Right that second, all I felt was sparks fly. Once the passionate kiss was over he caressed my cheek and with so many emotions in his eyes he told me, "You have always been the one."

**The End.**


End file.
